ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 106 (20th February 1986)
Plot Ethel put up posters for Willy. Naima meets with Debbie in the café to discuss going into business with her. Debbie appears skeptical but agrees to consider her offer. Sharon asks Angie if Den is going to be living with Jan in the hotel room he has booked to stay in, Angie tries to convince herself he will not. Pete goes silent when Ian asks him if he has thought anymore about what new car he will buy. Ali receives a phone call from his father, who is arranging a surprise for Mehmet for his birthday party in the evening. He agrees to put £5 into the surprise. Dot updates Ethel on her dating life whilst also telling her that she has received a letter from the council, allowing her to move into Number 23. Debbie speaks with DS Quick about Naima's business proposal. Kathy tells Simon that she is getting a new car, while Pete tells Den about Simon's debts. Den agrees to loaning the money. Simon answers the phone in The Vic; it is a customer who has seen their kissogram advertisement. The customer, Ali's father, asks for a sexy Hellogram - someone to sexily sing happy birthday to Mehmet. Simon says they can do it and ropes Sharon into dressing up and going to the event. Kathy lets Sue borrow a dress of her's so she can go to Mehmet's birthday party. John returns for another drag night and overhears Den and Angie arguing, as Den refuses to give Angie the address of the place he is staying at. Ethel has had no more luck in finding Willy, and fears he will never come back. At The Vic, Angie and Den tell Kathy and Pete about their eighteenth wedding anniversary. Debbie tries to tell Andy about Naima's business proposition but does not get a chance to. Angie tells Den that they must appear like a happy couple behind the bar and that he must sneak out of the pub through the back so no one sees him leaving. John performs his drag act and Angie and Den get along well, until Den sneaks out earlier than planned. A horrified Ali takes Ian, Kelvin and Sharon back to the café following their Hellogram service for Mehmet. He tells them how angry he is that Sharon ruined the evening with her out-of-tune singing, but agrees to not tell Den if Sharon gives up the Hellogram service immediately. John sees Angie, who has been heavily drinking, crying in the upstairs flat living room. Before he leaves, he tells Angie not to take anymore sleeping pills. He also tells Sharon to keep an eye out on her mum. Angie hides the sleeping pills in the sofa and continues to drink and cry, as she watches television alone. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford Guest cast *John Fisher - Dave Dale Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'The secret of good private enterprise is - make it up as you go along.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes